Paige Nelson
Paige Nelson was the second member of the S.M.S.B. and the tritagonist in the prequels to The Super Babies. She is also a major character in Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?. She battled Red X in Red X vs. Paige Nelson. Background Physical appearance Paige Nelson was described as an average teenager. She had casual blonde hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were brown, and she was five feet tall. She usually wore a pink long-sleeve shirt, both at the MBH and the battlefield, as she thought supersuits were overused stereotypes. Paige was also at a healthy weight, as her BMI was 21.7. Eventually she would get a gloved mechnohand for the one Sebiscuits took during her duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Personality Paige possessed a unique personality for an S.M.S.B. member; she was cautious to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of her friends, and slow to trust. These traits resulted in a girl that often came off as being solemn and intense. Despite this, she was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the S.M.S.B. and her parents. Due to her talent as a duelist and mutant, Paige was very confident, and she was especially well known for a relentless mood and an occasional sarcastic interface. However, Paige was also humble, having even admitted Baby Intelligence would always be stronger than her. Paige strongly believed in the S.M.S.B.’s role as the servants of the world rather than its masters, and treated all races with respect. Ultimately, Paige’s true motivation for being a part of the S.M.S.B. was a lust to find her destiny and simultaneously help others, as her personal belief system was peace at all costs. From her view, peace was created by civilization, and she viewed the U.S.A. as the ultimate civilization, thus developing an attachment towards the institution, and leaving her with a willingness to do anything required to preserve it, even if it meant killing. She also seemed to have an emotional connection with Sebiscuits. This proved to be her ultimate downfall, when she lost the will to live after his fall from grace. Powers and abilities Appearances The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. Joining the S.M.S.B. Paige Nelson had always felt she didn’t belong in the Fobble world, and when the S.M.S.B. was founded in 2019, she realized this must be her destiny. After saying goodbye to her parents, she walked to the MBH and asked if she could apply. Recognizing her as the child who took down the NoHeads, and impressed by her manners, Baby Intelligence began testing her memory and knowledge. He then began to test Paige’s abilities through several vigorous exercises, including an obstacle course and IQ test. Nelson was able to complete these with perfect accuracy. Her maturity was put to the test as well. Afterwards, she passed easily, and was introduced to Sebiscuits Cardarphen, the only other member so far. Battle of Palmyra Paige fought valiantly in the Second NoHead War. Although she trained hard, her first mission did not come for a week. Here all three members of the S.M.S.B. went to prevent the construction of a new NoHead base in a nearby city called Palmyra, and caused a delay in the process. After the death of her mother the following day, Paige went into a deep depression. It was at this point that her bond with Sebiscuits Cardarphen tightened, bordering on infatuation, a passive emotion forbidden among their ranks. Perhaps if the two had not been S.M.S.B. members and closer in age, their relationship may have become something more. Dueling Mr. Stupid NoHead During an attack on the NoHead base, Paige and a group of police marched into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office and Paige promptly announced that the villain was to die. NoHead ignited his sword and, with a murderous battle cry, flew through the air and stabbed one of the three sword-wielding opponents. Before he could strike NoHead from behind, Matthew was also struck down. Paige and Katy managed to defend against the initial assaults, but overwhelmed by the intensity of NoHead’s attack, Katy was slashed across the waist. She died, leaving Paige to fight NoHead alone. Her mastery of Soresu served her well in countering NoHead’s dark side mastery. The two viciously battled through NoHead’s office and into his laboratory. Driving NoHead back with an offensive march, Nelson steered the battle towards the office bay-window, which was promptly shattered by their whirling blades. Bringing the duel to the ledge of the window-sill above the sheer drop of the cityscape, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s slight drop in speed allowed Paige Nelson to defeat the Dark Lord with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below. Now with the upper hand, Paige pushed NoHead into a torture machine called the Death Booth. Sebiscuits Cardarphen appeared just as this happened. Nelson immediately activated it, grunting with exertion. The machine deformed and melted away the villain’s features. Horrified, Cardarphen watched Nelson cause agonizing pain to the apparently helpless NoHead. As they struggled, they each implored Sebiscuits to help them, each trying to convince him of the other’s treachery. Eventually Paige opened the door, ending the torture. NoHead claimed he could no longer maintain his attack and that he had become too weak. Still believing in the criminal, Sebiscuits told Paige that the NoHead wanted the greater good, but Paige stated otherwise. NoHead pleaded for Sebiscuits’ help, as Paige moved to strike the Dark Lord. Cardarphen ignited his own sword and severed the teen’s sword hand, leaving her defenseless against the full power of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s lightning. Shocked, Paige realized she had been too focused on NoHead. Once again NoHead unleashed his rage, blasting raw Dark energy through Paige’s body, sending her hurtling out the window into the cityscape, where she would be rescued by Baby Intelligence. He took her home and gave her a mechnohand to replace the hand Sebiscuits had severed. Dark revelation S.M.S.B. then went to the conquered Police Station so they could reconfigure the emanating signal that was drawing Grand Army survivors into a trap. They disabled the deadly beacon after cutting through several war robots, and saw the station littered with the bodies of fallen officers, who had been slaughtered with a sword. As Baby Intelligence finished recalibrating the coded signal, he felt he must know who was responsible for the attack. Nelson, having told Baby Intelligence it was Mr. Stupid NoHead who severed her hand as she knew that the revelation of Cardarphen's turn to the Darkness would cause Baby Intelligence pain, cautioned him before her master activated the security recordings. As they watched, they learned the truth and agreed that both individuals had to be destroyed. Nevertheless, Cardarphen's turn to the Darkness struck right to her heart. The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle Because Paige was a member of the S.M.S.B., she was part of the task force sent to the NoHead base for a respite. Igniting her sword and charging into battle, Paige eagerly joined the battle between the newly formed Rocket army and the S.M.S.B. members that ensued in the lobby. She also destroyed the Rocket commander, as well as a gun emplacement. Eventually, Paige deserted the battle, boarded her fighter, and flew to a volcano. On her way to seize her weapon, Paige was ambushed by Sebiscuits, who had followed her there. A sword duel began between the two and Paige almost managed to defeat Sebiscuits. But upon realizing there was no hope for Sebiscuits, she sacrificed herself. Paige let down her guard and concentrated for a moment, vanishing to the spiritual plane just as Sebiscuits cut her down. Paige Nelson's involvement in the war had ultimately come to an end. Shortly after reaching the afterlife, Paige Nelson was evidently intercepted by Rotta Hecks, who had died in the same battle as Nelson, as she later told Baby Intelligence in spectral form that Paige was "just fine". Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? Paige Nelson is scheduled to appear as a major character in this book. Anthology books Growing Up: A Super Babies Story In 2023, Paige returned as a ghost to visit Baby Intelligence, and they talked for the first time in four years. Rotta Hecks joined the chat. Later, she visited him again and told him the NoHeads’ ghosts were making plans to come back to life. Master Intelligence digested this information, but did little at the time to counter it. References Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Normal weight characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:Heroines Category:2000s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Rap Battle Participants Category:High body count Category:D.I.T. characters